Blog użytkownika:-Big-Time-Rush-BTR24/*** KRAINA LODU 3 *** ROZDZIAŁ 1 + Specjalnie Dla Ciebie +
No , minęło trochę czasu . Chyba nawet więcej niż trochę . Na początku chce przeprosić za to że trochę długo czekaliście na KL 3 , ale mam nadzieję że się opłacało . Więc , skoro obiecałem to słowa dotrzymam ... Mam nadzieję że was miło zaskoczę , a najbardziej uciesze tych którzy czekali . Bez większych wstępów zaczynam ... Tak dla przypomnienia to - Elsa w zakończeniu KL 2 ( mojej wersji ) była w pierwszym miesiącu ciąży . Akcja KL 3 dzieję się jak ich syn ma rok więc osiem miesięcy ciąży plus fakt że ich syn ma roczek to daje nam że akcja KL 3 dzieję się rok i osiem miesięcy później niż akcja KL 2 ... LEGENDA : DV- Davis DS- Denis DH- Dahaka E- Elsa H- Harry A- Anna K- Kristoff Słońce zaszło , błękitne niebo pokryła czarna smuga , otchłań nieskończonej grozy . Było to miejsce oddalone od uroczego królestwa Arendelle o setki , tysiące kilometrów . Nagle w tym ponurym miejscu pojawili się dwaj mężczyźni , byli ubrani w czarne płaszcze na których widniały znaki starej religii magów . Imiona ich były równie podobne do ich charakteru gdyż zwali się Davis i Denis . Byli to dwaj bracia , ale nie było z nimi jednego brata którego wręcz nienawidzili . Ten brat zwał się Harry , ten sam który mieszkał w wielkim królestwie Arendelle . DV- Co my tu robimy ? DS- Mamy sprawę do załatwienia . DV- Jaką ? DS- Dowiesz się wkrótce . DV- Jak chcesz sprawić aby Harry stracił wszystko co ma ? DS- Zamknij się ! Rozumiesz ? DV- Tak ... W ciemności nic nie było widać , jednak po kilku dłuższych chwilach dotarli na szczyt jednej z wielu polan które znajdowały się w okolicy . Denis lekko się uśmiechnął co znaczyć mogło że odnalazł to co chciał odnaleźć . Ciemna mgła która spowiła tę polanę powoli opadła i widać już z daleka było wielki czarno-biały posąg przedstawiający starożytną bestie ,, Dahaka ,, . Podeszli bliżej i zaczęli się przyglądać posągowi . Denis podszedł bliżej i cicho przeczytał i rozszyfrował znaki które widniały na kamiennej tabliczce . Oto starożytna bestia Dahaka , ci którzy stoją przed tym posągiem już są przeklęci . Bestia to znak ciemności i nie chybnej zguby . Jeśli dotarłeś aż tutaj do tego przeklętego miejsca to pragniesz zapewne zguby kogoś kogo nienawidzisz . Dahaka to wyrok śmierci , lecz aby ją uwolnić musisz oddać to samo co Dahaka odbierze twojemu wrogowi , czyli życie i dusze . Jeśli uwolnisz Dahak'e staniesz się tyranem i poniesiesz w przyszłości odpowiedzialności za swoje grzechy . DS- A więc to w ten sposób ... DV- Co tam mamroczesz ? DS- Podejdź tu bracie , chce ci coś pokazać ... Denis wyciągnął sztylet , jego brat Davis powoli zbliżał się do niego . Jednak Davis wiedział co Denis chce zrobić i był szybszy . Niczym Denis zaatakował , to w tym samym czasie Davis go zablokował , uchylił się i poderżnął mu gardło . Jego brat padł na kamienną posadzkę która już zdążyła zmienić swój kolor na czerwony . Davis zaśmiał się złowrogo po czym zamoczył kilkakrotnie swoją rękę w kałuży krwi brata i podchodząc do posągu wyciągnął rękę i wytarł krew w posąg . Nastąpiło coś czego się nie spodziewał . Ziemia zadrżała , on sam upadł na kamienną posadzkę . Nagle posąg zaczął się poruszać i nabrał życia , jego kształty się wyostrzył i stały się bardziej widoczne . Dahaka podszedł do Davis'a i uklęknął przed nim jak przed swoim Panem . DH- Czego pragniesz Panie ? DV- Pomożesz mi obalić brata z tronu i odebrać co mnie się należy ? DH- Jak twój brat ma na imię ? DV- Harry . DH- Niech tak będzie , jego dni są policzone . Dahaka wstał , był dwukrotnie większy od Davis'a co dawało mu znacznie większą przewagę , tak że Davis na sam jego widok popadał w strach . Powolnym krokiem opuszczali polane . 3 MIESIĄCE PÓŹNIEJ ... W cichym pokoju nagle coś zaczęło płakać , w jednej chwili było można dostrzec lekki płacz dziecka . E- Nie , nie dlaczego teraz ? H- Tylko mi nie mów że ... E- Tak , mały Dariusz się obudził . H- Kto ? E- Nasz syn . H- Wiem , tylko sobie z ciebie żartuję . E- Idę do niego . H- Nie , ja do niego pójdę . E- Kocham Cię , nie zapomnij o tym . H- Wiem ... Harry wstał i podszedł do nie wielkiej kolebki w której spał Darek , miał on zaledwie rok , ale już można było dostrzec że jest kimś wyjątkowym i dokona czegoś fantastycznego w nie dalekiej przyszłości . Pobył z nim przez kilka minut aż się uspokoił i zasnął . Następnie podszedł do Elsy i przypatrzył jej się dokładnie . Elsa z za kołdry spojrzała na niego . E- Co się stało ? H- Jesteś do niego bardzo podobna . E- Po tobie będzie miał wielkie poczucie humoru . H- Dlaczego ? E- Już przez jakiś czas jesteśmy razem więc wiem . H- O słońce wzeszło ... E- No , czas wstawać . H- Tak wcześnie ? Nie masz czasem ochoty na coś innego ? E- Głowa mnie boli wiesz . H- Zaraz przestanie . E- Na serio głowa mnie boli . Po tych słowach oboje zaczęli się śmiać . Ale ostatecznie Else głowa przestałą boleć i przez godzinę byli zajęci , ale potem wstali ubrali się i powoli szykowali się na dzień pełen niespodzianek . Nagle do ich pokoju wtargnęli Anna i Kristoff , jak zwykle nie pukając . A- Jak tam wam minął wieczór . E- Dobrze , a wam ? K- My już jesteśmy po ... A- Zamknij się . ( Dodała Anna lekko zakłopotana ) . H- Po śniadaniu ,,, ( Dodał Harry , prawie śmiejąc się na głos ) . A- Ale wasz syn słodko śpi ... E- Już nie śpi bo go obudziłaś . K- Anna , jak zwykle . H- Dobra , ja zostanę a wy idźcie na śniadania . A- My z Kristoff'em już jedliśmy . Wy idźcie a my się zaopiekujemy Dariuszem . Zgoda ? E- Zgoda , ale dbaj o niego . K- Bądź spokojna . Elsa i Harry wyszli i powolnym krokiem doszli do kuchni po czym poprosili służbę o kilka kanapek na rozpoczęcie letniego dnia ( Summer And Sun Day ) . E- Mam nadzieję że dobrze zrobiłam że zostawiłam pod opieką im naszego syna . H- Z Tego co wiem to Kristoff powoli się za to zabiera . E- To znaczy że co ona nie chce a on chce ? H- Raczej oboje chcą ale nie wiem w czym problem . Chyba że mu ... E- Przestać , nie przy śniadaniu . H- Masz racje , lepiej zjedzmy to szybko i sprawdźmy co tam z naszym synem . E- Ej , poczekajmy chwile , ufam Annie i Kristoff'owi . Przejdźmy się po ogrodzie , w końcu mamy piękne lato . Przez kilka następnych minut rozkoszowali się pięknym słonecznym dniem , usiedli na ławce , porozmawiali , cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem . Jednak nie mogli wytrzymać i wrócili do zamku , po czym zaczęli dla zabawy ścigać się do swojej sypialni . Dotarli do niej i bardzo cicho otworzyli drzwi . K- O jesteście . A- Martwiłam się co tak długo was nie ma . H- Musieliśmy trochę odetchnąć . E- Jak tam bobas ? A- Jest cudowny . E- A wy nie chcecie mieć dziecka ? K- A kto powiedział że nie chcemy ? E- Nie ja tylko ... A- Tak bardzo chcemy ale jeszcze nie pora na to . H- Dobra , to ja mam pomysł . Może byśmy pojechali gdzieś na małe tygodniowe wakacje , w końcu jest lato . E- Tak ale taka decyzja wymaga trochę dłuższego czasu zastanowienia , bo nie mogę , my nie możemy zostawić wszystkiego . A dziecko ? A- Ej no , cała służba będzie się opiekować Darkiem , nic mu nie będzie . E- A sprawy zamkowe , kto będzie sprawował moją tymczasową funkcje . H- Zawsze ktoś się znajdzie . E- Nie wiem , muszę się nad tym zastanowić . Dobra to czas się wziąć do pracy . H- Masz racje , zaraz zawołam nianię i pójdziemy podpisać te papiery z wczoraj . A- A my z Kristoff'em pójdziemy nad rzekę ... Wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony . Anna z Kristoff'em poszli nad rzekę a Elsa z Harry'm do swojej codziennej pracy . Po drodze jednak szczerze porozmawiali . E- Ja już nie mogę , nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć ? H- Ale o czym . E- Musimy pojechać na te wakacje , chociaż na tydzień . Ja się tu nudzę ! H- Spokojnie kochanie , właśnie dlatego im to zaproponowałem . Ale dlaczego się wykręcałaś Darkiem . E- A kto się nim zajmie lepiej niż ja i ty ? H- Na pewno znajdzie się ktoś odpowiedni . E- Nasza służba da radę , na pewno . H- No i po problemie tak ? E- Dobra , teraz pozbądźmy się tych obowiązków i zastanowimy się nad tymi wakacjami . Mam nadzieję że nie dużo tych dekretów zostało z wczoraj bo mi się w głowie zakręci . H- To już wiem dlaczego głowa cię boli wieczorami . E- Tak , może byś wziął swoją ukochaną królewnę na ręce ? H- Jak sobie Pani życzy ... No , rozdział taki nudny , takie wprowadzenie do wielkiej przygody . W kolejnych rozdziałach będzie więcej tej akcji , więcej emocji , akcji pod namiotem i wiele , wiele więcej . No , akurat wyrobiłem się przed meczem ... Zaraz Niemcy - Algieria . Mundial trwa , ale zawsze znajdzie się czas na KL 3 . Są wakacje , ja nigdzie się nie wybieram więc jest luzzzzz . Dobra to jak zwykle poproszę o komentarze i wasze sugestie dotyczące tego rozdziału i czy chcecie abym dalej wymyślał śmieszne scenki związane z bohaterami . Mam takie wrażenie jakby mi to coraz lepiej wychodziło , cieszę się że dostrzegacie rodzaj fantazji które wymyślam . Chyba lubię jak się śmiejecie , nawet gdy tego nie słyszę . Pozostaje wam tylko czekać na kolejne rozdziały :) 3m cie się mocno ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania